wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Feast of Winter Veil
thumb|During the Feast of Winter Veil, many special decorations appear in capital cities. thumb|One of the side-effects of a snowball fight. An in-game, end-of-year, week-long holiday event roughly corresponding to Christmas. Also called the "Feast of Winter Veil". ;See also: * Feast of Winter Veil at the official site. Info from Official Site 'Twas the feast of Great-Winter And all through the land All the races were running With snowballs in hand. The cooks were all frantic And for those "in the know" Swoops and owls were crashing Like new-fallen snow. Cookies and eggnog Were consumed by all As the snowballs flew freely And drunks smashed into walls. May your feast of Great-Winter Be one merry and bright And from all here at Blizzard We wish you a fun night! The Feast of Winter Veil is upon us, and Greatfather Winter is busy spreading holiday cheer in major cites across the land! Here are a few holiday treats players can now experience in-game: *The Jinglepocket Goblins have set up their seasonal fare shops in major cities. Adventurers can purchase many holiday favorites - including Greatfather's Winter ale, candy canes, gingerbread cookie recipes, and mistletoe. *All the cheer-spreading is making Greatfather Winter hungry, and he is looking for adventurers to get him his daily fix of milk and cookies. *Smokeywood Pastures needs a few brave adventurers to investigate the disappearance of a shipment of holiday goods traveling though Alterac. *Unconfirmed reports say that consuming eggnog during a snowball fight can have some chilling results. Other Info *Kissing a 'Winter Reveler' under mistletoe will magically create for you 5 sprigs of Mistletoe http://www.thottbot.com/?i=52346... You can also get Fresh Holly http://www.thottbot.com/?sp=26207 (x5), which can be used to transform your mount into a reindeer for thirty minutes... January 2nd is the last day of the Feast of Winter Veil. There are special snow mounds in Alterac valley during this event. You can pick 5 snowballs off them. They have a knock back effect so use them Wisely. See Also *The Feast of Winter Veil (In-Game Book) * Greatfather Winter * Great-father Winter Special Items There are several special items and plans that are only available during the Feast of Winter Veil. Smokywood Vendors: *Greatfather's Winter Ale http://www.thottbot.com/?i=19468 *Candy Cane http://www.thottbot.com/?i=19411 - Restores 61 health over 18 secs *Holiday Spices http://www.thottbot.com/?i=19416 - Used to make Gingerbread Cookies and Egg Nog. *Holiday Spirits http://www.thottbot.com/?i=19424 - Used to make Egg Nog. *Snowball http://www.thottbot.com/?i=19413 - Throw them around! *Recipe: Gingerbread Cookie http://www.thottbot.com/?i=19415 - Cookie that restores 61 health over 18 secs, also gain Well Fed (+2 stam & spirit) for 15 mins *Recipe: Egg Nog http://www.thottbot.com/?i=19447 - Drink that restores 61 health over 18 secs, also gain Well Fed (+2 stam & spirit) for 15 mins. If you're hit with a snowball while under the influence of Egg Nog, you turn into a snowman! Quest/Gift rewards: *Schematic: Snowmaster 9000 http://www.thottbot.com/?i=39928 - Makes 1 snowball per day. *Formula: Enchant Weapon - Winter's Might http://www.thottbot.com/?i=39931 - +7 damage with frost spells *Plans: Edge of Winter http://www.thottbot.com/?i=39925 - Blacksmithed 1H Axe *Pattern: Gloves of the Greatfather http://www.thottbot.com/?i=39929 - Leather gloves *Recipe: Elixir of Frost Power http://www.thottbot.com/?i=39927 - +15 frost damage for 30 *Pattern: Green Holiday Shirt http://www.thottbot.com/?i=39930 - Green Shirt *Winter Veil Disguise Kit http://www.thottbot.com/?i=Winter+Veil+Disguise+Kit Drops: *Green Winter Hat *Red Winter Hat Related Quests * ** * ** * ** *** * * ** * ** * ** *** * Category:Feast of Great-Winter Category:Events Category:Added content